dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Calothorn
Story Calothorn was once a beautiful world. Then the War came. Then the Daleks destroyed it all. This is the final day of Calothorn. Synopsis On the planet Calothorn, Calabrax tries to desperately call for help from the rest of the Universe. The Daleks have taken over, and exterminated most of the population. While Calabrax fights against some Dalek scouts, he meets the mysterious Commander Raine, whom shares Calabrax's desire to fight back against their oppressors. The two fight continue to resist the Daleks, before Calabrax decides that their efforts would be best spent trying to send a distress call out to any surrounding worlds. Raine leads the two towards the tower, but Calabrax soon realises that he is simply leading them to a dead-end, and is in fact a covert Dalek agent. With Calabrax the sole survivor of Calothorn, Raine can simply exterminate him and the planet will be under Dalek control. Calabrax fights back against Raine, but the Dalek agent is too powerful. Raine is shot and killed by the Lieutenant, who has been deployed by the Shadow Proclamation to find any Calothorn survivors, before the Proclamation destroys the planet to wipe out the Dalek forces there. Escaping with the Lieutenant, Calabrax vows to ensure this never happens to another species in the Universe. The two fight their way through the Time War; the Lieutenant is almost killed in battle, but Calabrax saves him. The Lieutenant sees himself in Calabrax's debt. Years later, after the Time War ends, Calabrax becomes the Shadow Architect, intending to enact his vow by uniting all of the known planets in the Universe under Shadow Proclamation control. The Lieutenant offers his help, fulfilling his promise to help Calabrax. Continuity *''Calothorn is set before the events of 'The Master's Puppets '.'' *''The Daleks first appeared in the BBC Doctor Who serial 'The Daleks' in 1963.'' *''The Time War was established by Russell T Davies, and was fought by both the Eighth and War Doctors, hence why the present Doctor does not appear in the episode.'' Production Pete Messum began writing 'Calothorn' on 31st August 2015, writing a story treatment and most of the script. Harry P Green, who plays Calabrax, finished the script, before being edited by Messum. This was the first script Green wrote for FBC Productions, and was set to enter production in October 2015. Fraser Band was originally set to play Raine, but was recast with Adam Mayhew after scheduling complications. The episode was filmed over the 22nd and 23rd December 2015, with Day 1 focusing on Raine's scenes and Day 2 on the Lieutenant's. Joe Sheehan served as the script prompt for most of the first day, helping Adam Mayhew and Harry P Green through their dialogue together. Cast Harry P Green (now JJ DeWitt) and Daniel Moynan reprise their roles as Calabrax and the Lieutenant respectively, while Adam Mayhew plays Raine - after previously playing the News Anchor in the series opener. Crew Pete Messum co-wrote, directed and shot the episode, with Harry P Green co-writing. '' Production Notes ''The episode was originally intended to be a series of flashbacks during 'Shadow Over Earth ' - extending that story to three parts - although it soon became clear that it worked very well as a standalone episode in the series. The episode was a late addition to the series to incorporate Calabrax's backstory, something that Messum felt would add an extra dimension to the character as opposed to being a straight villain. This in fact helped writing 'Shadow Over Earth', as both Messum and the audience knew Calabrax's backstory, and thus understood his motivations. Links Full Episode: https://youtu.be/N0Q87PRe24g '' See also ''ditto Category:Templates